The present invention relates to a sprag clutch with a double cage having an outer and an inner cage ring, as already known; for example as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,205.
There are multiple uses of the well-known double cages, mainly in the automotive industry. These cages are usually made of metal. For special applications, cages of plastic material have also been produced. Metal cages have certain properties which cannot be obtained by plastic cages and, on the other hand, plastic cages are superior to metal cages in certain respects.
For some of the problems occurring in automotive automatic transmissions, an optimum solution cannot be achieved by using double cages with metal cage rings nor by using a double cage consisting of plastic cage rings. The objective of the present invention is to provide an adequate remedy for the above problems.